The Only One
by junealii
Summary: When Hotch and Garcia have a lover's spat after a difficult case, both seek advice from Rossi.  With the advice that Hotch is given, can he fix his mistake and make everything okay again?


_I'm back! Finally! After an extremely long hiatus, here I am publishing my 10th story. __I honestly never thought I would even publish one story, so this is quite the accomplishment for me. And I can honestly say that without all of those people out there who are still reading my stories, I probably wouldn't have picked up the "metaphorical pen" again.__ Although I'm sure there are a few people that would never let me give up writing, sometimes you just need a little push to get you back on track. I actually had been thinking about writing a Dave and Hotch advice fic for a while now but I just couldn't figure out how to get it started, but after a conversation with the lovely flashpenguin and a little push from her, here is my first complete story in almost 3 months._

**This story is dedicated to all of my faithful readers, and of course to my wonderful beta and "adoptive" mother, Kate. Without you guys behind me, this story probably wouldn't have been written.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>David Rossi watched through the large window at the man sitting at the nearly empty bar. He had debated with himself for nearly fifteen minutes whether he should go in. <em>Nothing gained, nothing lost,<em> he told himself. But did he have to get pulled into a marital spat that didn't include him…even if the two involved were good friends?

"_Rossi," Dave mumbled into the phone as he rolled away from his wife and glanced at the clock. 1:48am, the bright red numbers read._

"_Dave?" Garcia asked quietly._

"_Kitten, what's wrong?" Dave asked as he sat up in bed, and turned on the lamp beside the bed._

"_Dave, I'm worried. It's late and Aaron hasn't been home for hours." Garcia said quickly as she tried to hold onto what little composure she had._

"_Slow down Kitten. What happened?"_

"_Aaron and I, we…we fought about the case. Because Dave, he promised that I would never have to go in front of the press again. He promised. And he made me! He didn't even give me a chance to object!"_

"_I'm sure that he had a good reason, Penelope."_

"_He promised me Dave, and he broke that promise. I've never been so hurt before."_

"_Kitten, we needed you to speak to the press to protect JJ. It was the only way."_

"_I know. And I would do anything to protect JJ. You know that. But he didn't even give me a chance to say anything."_

"_We didn't really have a choice. Aaron did what he thought was best."_

"_I know. I know. He still broke a promise, and I still want to shoot him."_

"_If he doesn't come back home after I've had a little chat with him, then I will give you permission to shoot him, and I will even help you hide the body."_

"_Could I use your gun? It'd be obvious if I used Aaron's."_

"_Kitten, we will cross that bridge when we get there."_

"_Thank you David."_

"_You're welcome Penelope."_

Grabbing the handle of the door, he pushed it open. "You owe me one, Jen," he muttered. Squaring his shoulders, he stepped inside. "Hell, I may as well do this because I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."  
>****<p>

Twirling the scotch in his glass, Aaron Hotchner glanced around the dimly lit bar. It was way too late for him to be out, especially with work tomorrow, yet here he was. Gripping the glass, he lifted it to his lips and downed the remainder of his drink.

'_Profiler, my ass,'_ he thought as he felt the burn of the scotch on the way down.

Hotch watched as the bartender poured him another glass before walking off towards the business man who was slumped over at the opposite end of the bar. He didn't glance up when the bell on the door dinged alerting everyone in the bar of the new arrival. Hotch wouldn't have even thought twice about the new occupant until he felt someone take the seat beside him.

"I thought I would find you here." The man said as he grabbed the glass the bartender placed in front of him. "I got a phone call from your wife. She's worried about you, Aaron."

"I'm sure she is." Hotch grumbled as he glanced over at his friend.

"You know, that's my stool you're sittin' on," Dave said with a chuckle before continuing. "Whenever I do something stupid, this is where I come."

"I really messed up, Dave."

"We've all messed up, Aaron. Hell, I've been married four times and divorced three. Sometimes I don't even know what Jen sees in me but she hasn't given up on this selfish bastard yet."

"The last time I did something this stupid - this selfish - Haley was killed because of it."

"No, don't even go there Aaron. Haley was killed by Foyet, not because of something that you did."

"I couldn't save her. I tried, but I couldn't help her, Dave." Hotch said before waving towards the bartender.

"I don't think you should have anymore, buddy." The bartender replied as he approached the pair.

"Just one more; I'll keep an eye on him," Dave said, patting Hotch on the back as he whispered his thanks and rested his head on his hands.

Dave sat silently beside his long-time friend as Hotch just stared into the depths of his glass.

"So tell me, what did you do that has Garcia wanted to come down here and shoot you?"

"Garcia doesn't believe in guns."

"She sure did half an hour ago when she asked if she could use my gun to shoot your ass, and those are her words not mine. I know her side of the story, so tell me yours."

Dave glanced over at his friend as he finished his glass of scotch, and he just waited because he knew that when Hotch was ready to talk, that he would.

"I broke my promise Dave."

"I know."

"We needed too. I couldn't put JJ in front of the press especially after that calling card from the unsub. I know that Garcia didn't want to do it, but we had no other choice Dave."

"I know Aaron, but you could have at least given her a chance to talk."

"She's really mad at me, isn't she?"

"I think she's more upset that you didn't even ask her if she wanted to do it."

"What should I do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Why not? You're the famous profiler and best-selling author," Hotch commented into his shot glass. "You also have more marriages under your belt than most people."

"I'm no expert. Ask Jen."

"Well, obviously if Penelope called you for advice and I'm asking for it, then you obviously have something witty to contribute."

"You need to apologize. No excuses. No bullshit. You take her something she can't beat you with, and you tell her what is in your heart."

"I already know what I'm gonna get her, but I can't get it tonight and I sure as hell can't go home at least for tonight."

"Well, I have to, or my woman will shoot me. We're in a helluva jam, Aaron. I guess you're coming home with me."

"Is that an invite?"

"Hell no! Consider it me saving both our asses."  
>*******<p>

Hotch groaned as the pain in his head continued as he made his trek through the Rossi household towards the kitchen. Making his way towards the scent of coffee, Hotch couldn't help but smile as he watched his best friend interact with his children on the living room floor.

"Rough night?" JJ asked with a chuckle as she handed him a cup of coffee and stood beside him in the doorway.

"Yeah, and I know exactly how to fix it."  
>*******<p>

Glancing down at the small orange kitten in his arms, Hotch knew that even if Pen was still mad, she wouldn't throw the kitten at him. Pushing open the door, Hotch frowned as he was greeted with silence.

Making his way towards the master bedroom, he thought about what he was going to say. After he opened the door, he was immediately hit with a wave of guilt when he noticed that Garcia was curled up on the bed, surrounded by a mountain of Kleenex.

He didn't really mean to upset her; he was just trying to do his job. Walking towards her, he gently sat the kitten down on the bed, before he reached up and brushed a stray stand of hair behind her ear. Garcia stirred slightly but she didn't wake up. Hotch brushed his knuckles gently against her cheek.

"Aaron?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. "You're home? What time is it?"

"It's 8:15am." He sat down beside her.

"You didn't come home last night." Her eyes filled with tears.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Pen, I'm so sorry. My intentions were never to hurt you; I was just trying to do my job."

"Your intentions? You broke a promise Aaron!" Her eyes snapped but her tone was sad.

"I know and I'm sorry. But we didn't have a choice, and I knew how much you would be against this, but I couldn't risk putting JJ in danger."

"I know that! I would never ask you to put her in danger! All I wanted you to do was ask me if I was okay with it and you didn't even get me a chance."

"Penelope, I'm so sorry. I actually have something for you, and I know that it won't make you forget what I did, but hopefully it will at least make you smile," Hotch said before grabbing the small kitten and placing her on Pen's lap. "She's all yours."

"Oh Aaron, she's beautiful," Pen said as she watched the kitten play with the strings on the blanket.

"Pen, I'm so sor…"Aaron started before he was silenced by Garcia's finger against his lips.

"Don't say you're sorry anymore. Just promise me that you will at least ask my opinion from now on."

"Always. Pen, I love you so much."

"I love you too Aaron. Now stop groveling and kiss me," she demanded.

And he did.


End file.
